Waltz for Venus Version 2
by Chaos Queen
Summary: Hi everyone! Here is my first Bebop story. So go easy. I have a new character named Sakura. Please R


:ATTENTION COWBOY BEBOP FANS!: Disclamier: I don't own Cowboy Bebop(  
---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There has been a character hidden from the public! (My imaginary character) She is so cool, so awesome, so totally, awesomely, cool. The people from Japan must have been drunk, or had a memory problem or something, I don't know. Her name. Sakura Fugamia. We join her on an airship to Venus. The episode. "The waltz for Venus." `  
"Taking care of Buster Co. is so confusing." Said the skinny girl with long brown hair with an upsidedown v shaped bangs and wearing a brown trench coat, a white shirt, and black pants . Sakura has a whole lot of money but her account is all the way in Venus. By the time the Bebop gets there the crew is nothing but skin and bones. Tap, tap, tap went the laptop. A small Beep-beep, beep-beep of a watch went on behind her. And a gun bang- bang. Everyone screams in terror. Well, almost everyone. Spike was out like a candle. The man that fired the shot said, "O.K. nobody will get hurt if everybody puts their hands up." Everybody's hands went up in the air. Sakura looked around her. She noticed that , behind Spike a man was crouched in his seat, as if trying to kiss his ass goodbye. He mumbled something. Then the gunman shouted," Hey, you ,!. Can you hear me Hey!" The man got into a tighter ball. The man walked over to..Spike. Unfortunately, Spike was wearing a blinder with eyes on it. He lifted the blinder. He shouted, " Hey you WAKE UP!" "Yo! Dipstick wake up!", Sakura whispered as she elbowed him in the head. "Yaaaawn", yawned Spike. He stretched his arms, as he was doing that he hit the gunman. As this was all happening a lady in a skimpy shirt and shorts floated throw the air. There was no gravity. She has a perfume bottle at hand and she took the lid off. The gunman's accomples came running. But Spike throw the gunman over his head. The gunman landed on his accomples. " Good morning.", Spike said lazily. " It's the afternoon. And it's time for you to die.", said a female accomples. " Don't think so my precious bounty head." It was the lady in the skimpy shirt and shorts! It was. Faye Valentine.  
The man in the tight ball was at the special delivery counter. He was trying to deliverer a small box. He was upset over something because he grabbed the counter guy's tie and said," Your price is crap!" The counter guy said, " I'm sorry that's the we have." Sakura and ' your price is crap ' guy made eye contact. He put his money on the counter and said, "Make sure it gets there." Then he ran over to us. He said, " Hey. I saw you on the plane and you kicked butt. Will you teach me that?" By the time we got to the elevator Spike was really ticked off. He kept asking the same question and Spike kept giving the same answer. " What part of "No" didn't you understand?" "Oh come on please. I beg you master." "Bye" said Sakura. Sakura asked, "What was up with that guy?" They stepped off the elevator that guy was there. " O.K. What the hell is your name?", asked Sakura. "Roco" They finally got outside and Roco kept asking, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." "No wa !?" Spike's voice was as high as a mouse's. "What's wrong with my voice?!" " Venus has a lot of helium in the air. One of these little popper pills will do the trick.", said Roco holding a little pill. Spike was looking at him like 'looks like I have no choice' look. He took the pill and said, " As I was sayi ?!" (His voice got high again ) " He, he , he that was a normal cough drop.",Roco said. Spike turned around in anger and said, " Your pushing it." "Just teach me what you did and I'll give you a real popper pill."  
While Spike was training him an old couple was getting push around. Roco saw this and began to panic. Roco gave Spike an oval package and said, " Meet me tonight no tomorrow at the cathedral. And Sakura, meet me at the Blue Notes bar." And he sprinted off. Jet pulled in the Bebop so we went to the ship. He was looking up bounties. He found some info penny thieves, but some how they pulled a big one. They stole something called, "Gary Ash. They are very hard to grow and can cure Venus sickness. Roco was in that penny thieves gang. Altogether they were worth.9 million woolongs. Unfortunately, Sakura already left for the Blue Notes bar. When she went into she found Roco sitting on a stool. " Are you ready?" asked Roco. "Ready for what?" asked Sakura. "Our date." "What?! You never told me we were going on a date?!" "Oh come on please." " Fine. I might get a thrill out of it." So they left.  
They went to Boomers; first they did mini golf, then bumper boats, racecars, arcade, and then back to the Bebop. "That was a great night Roco." Said Sakura. "I thought you would like it." Said Roco. They stared at each other, than all of a sudden Roco gave Sakura a gentle kiss. "Well bye." Said Sakura pretending like nothing happened. Before she went into the Bebop she said, " See you tomorrow?" " Sure."  
While this was all happening Spike was visiting Roco's little sister. She has Venus sickness. She got the little box. It was a music box with Gary Ash seeds in it.  
Spike and Sakura were waiting at the cathedral because it was the next day. Roco was walking with a burnt mark on his forehead and his hands in his pocket. "I got the stuff. I kinda took a peek. Gary Ash." Explained Spike. "You and your gang are worth 9 million woolongs altogether." Said Sakura. Roco took notice, he stepped back and pulled out a gun. " You're bounty hunters aren't you. AREN'T YOU!" shouted Roco. Sakura said, " We are, but Roco you have to understand. You see" "There he is!" " Get him!" It was his gang! They were after their own! " Time to fight!" said Sakura. Bullets were coming left and right. Spike and Sakura were returning fire. A man tired to stab Roco! But Roco throw him over his head! (like Spike) Sakura, Spike, and Roco were pleasantly surprised. But Roco was standing in the middle of crossfire! He got shot! Through the back and exiting on the left side of his chest. " Roco!" shouted Spike and Sakura at the same time. But then BIG shots were fired. It was Jet and Faye! Everyone's hands went up.  
Sakura ran over to Roco. "Roco stay alive damn it!" shouted Sakura. "I'll get help. You stay here with him." Said Spike as he was sprinting away. As Sakura stared into Roco's eyes she knew he was going to die. She slowly got closer to Roco's face and then.she kissed him. After the kiss Roco asked, " Do you think if I meet you guys earlier in my life.do you think we would been friends?" "Yes Roco. I think so." Responded Sakura. And those were Roco's last words.  
By the time Spike came back Sakura was sobbing and Roco was cold to the touch. Spike went to go visit Roco little sister. By the time their visit was over she figured out that Roco was dead. But while Sakura and Roco went on there "date" they took a picture. Before they left Sakura tapped a picture of Roco on top of the music box. So, Spike and Sakura. Then they went to the bank. COWBOY BEBOP  
  
Bang. 


End file.
